After Practice Delight
by dare121
Summary: After a long day of Cheerios practice, Quinn is too exhausted to take care of her problem herself, so Charlie lends her a helping hand. Among other things. g!p, were!peen, also this is a Quinn/Charlie story. Fafabray.


**Title**: After Practice Delight  
><strong>Author<strong>: dare121  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Length<strong>:  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Oh many, many, _many_ warnings. This is a _**QUINN/CHARLIE **_fanfiction. That means, that **QUINN** has **SEX** _with_ **CHARLIE**, her TWIN SISTER. So, this is **incest**. If you have a problem with that, I'd strongly suggest you do _**not**_ read this! Also, Quinn has a g!p, but that was to be expected, wasn't it? I mean, it's still me :|  
><strong>Summary<strong>: After a long day of Cheerios practice, Quinn is too exhausted to take care of her hard-on herself, so Charlie lends her a helping hand. Among other things.  
><strong>AN**.: Since some people decided to quit reading the g!p RP in which Thiago plays Rachel, I decided to make people even madder and to write some Fafabray porn myself. Also, to me, the idea of two Diannas together is just extremely hot, so I had to do it.

**A/N 2**.: I am not forcing anybody to read this. **If this is not your thing, **_**don't read it**_. I don't want to hear _anybody_ complain about it afterwards, I warned you. If you're not ready for this jelly? It's totally fine. But for the people who are into Fafabray or want to try it? Enjoy, this is all for you.

**A/N 3.**: I hope you enjoy this, bestie, I put in some extra, _extra_ sex just for you ;)

**Disclaimer**: None of this belongs to me. Duh. If it did, I'd clone Dianna and make her have sex with herself :|

**/00/**

She wanted to kill Coach Sylvester for that extra hour Cheerios practice. It wasn't like they didn't train every morning at five before school started to be the best cheerleading squad in the entire country but now? It was past six pm, she just got away from the hell spawn that was Sue Sylvester and was finally on her way home from school.

Every muscle in her body ached and screamed from the excruciating work out she had just undergone and the only thing she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and sleep for a few days. But of course, life had taken it upon itself _again_ to make sure her day was going to be more miserable than it already was.

She could feel the hard appendage in between her legs pulsing and throbbing with blood and arousal. She was just glad that it sprouted _after_ she had already put on her jeans in the locker room. Because even though she checked her calendar and her, for lack of a better term, dick-cycle very thoroughly, the thing sometimes just showed up when it felt like it.

She could never pinpoint the exact day and always had to wear extra uncomfortable but restraining underwear for a few days before and after she thought it might make an appearance.

But again, she had been lucky today and that was at least something. She just didn't think she would be able to take care of her problem today.

She knew that it would throb and burn and hurt until she took care of it, but she didn't care. Maybe she could swallow some sleeping pills and force her body to sleep before her dick would notice what was going on.

She pulled into her driveway and made her way up the steps to her house, groaning in pain at every second step she took. After she was done with High School she would punch Sue Sylvester in the face and then move as far away as she could.

"I'm home!" There was no answer and she was glad for it. It meant her parents were either out doing God knows what or they were passed out on the couch or their bed. At the very least, she wouldn't have to deal with them in her very, _very_ irritated state.

Making her way up the stairs, she cursed softly under her breath at every step she had to take.

At last, she sank down fully clothed on her bed and pressed her nose against her cool pillow, breathing in the clean scent and closing her eyes in rapture. This would be the last time she moved today...

Her serenity didn't last long though.

"Q, you're finally home!" Charlotte Fabray made her way into Quinn's room, her blonde hair falling free around her beautiful face and her body clad in a yellow sundress. She looked every bit as radiant and vital as Quinn didn't. "How was practice?"

She sat down almost violently on the other blonde's bed and didn't even care at the unhappy groan Quinn exuded.

"Go away, Charlie... Practice was hell, I just wanna sleep," Quinn rolled into her back and closed her eyes tightly again, not aware that she had just unwillingly exposed the extremely big and hard bulge in her pants to the wandering eyes of her sister. Her two minute younger twin sister who eyed the front of the older blonde's jeans with interest.

"Seems like your little friend has some different plans." She pressed her palm against the straining penis and Quinn moaned shakily before grabbing her sister's hand.

"I told you, Charlie. What happened last month can never happen again," she regretted having slept with her sister, even though she had clearly wanted it, too. It was wrong and she knew that. It had started just like this, with an extremely hard day and her appendage acting up. She would've had sex with anyone, given she'd been aroused enough.

"It's not my fault that you liked it." Charlie climbed on top of her sister and started kissing her neck, pressing her nether regions into their still joined hands, forcing Quinn to let out a long string of moans from the continuous stimulation it brought her concealed dick. "Come on, Quinn, there's nothing wrong with enjoying a little sex."

"It's wrong on so many levels that I lost my virginity to my sister, C. I really don't think we should repeat that mistake at a-hh, shit." Quinn's brain short-circuited when Charlie expertly unsnapped the front of her jeans and pulled down her zipper, rubbing her free hand shamelessly against Quinn's cock, raising it slowly to full attention.

"I know you want this, Quinn and I know you think I'm supposed to _not_ want this, but it's okay. I really just wanna fuck your cock right now." Charlie kissed down her sister's neck to her collarbone and over her clothed abs until she was kneeling on the foot of the bed, pulling the hard eight and a half inch cock out of its confinements, admiring how little droplets of precome slowly oozed out of the tip.

"Ugh, fine. Just get on with it so I can sleep." Quinn knew she wanted it as much as her sister but she also knew that she shouldn't. Their parents would flip, were they ever to find out and would probably ship one of them off to a convent or a religious camp that would punish the incest out of them, but she didn't care right now. She just wanted to get off so she could rest and if Charlie was willing to do it for her? Fine, she'd let her.

Charlie grinned slightly.

"You won't have to do anything, Q, I'll take good care of you, don't worry," and with that, Charlie started to suck on the tip of her sister's cock, wrapping her hand around the shaft to aid her in getting her sister off. Quinn moaned loudly as she felt her cock being sucked. She'd never admit it to Charlie but if she could, she would fuck her mouth all day and come inside her so many times, she'd completely fill her up with her white come.

She slowly moved her hips back and forth, forcing more and more of her cock into her sister's mouth. She didn't even care that her hips burned from Sue's workout, she just wanted to shove her dick deep into Charlie's mouth, wanted her to choke on it, make her eat her words.

Charlie chuckled at Quinn's eagerness and decided that it was time to kill whatever feelings of dominance her sister might have. She gripped Quinn's hips and pinned her down on the bed, smirking in satisfaction at the unhappy grunt coming from further up and forced the large dick completely inside her mouth, going so far as to press her nose hard against her sister's stomach.

When she swallowed around the thick meat in her throat, Quinn screamed and exploded in a flurry of hot, sticky come and a series of tiny, girlish whimpers that didn't at all fit the dick she sported.

Charlie swallowed some more around the slightly softening penis before pulling it out of her mouth and breathing hard, seeing smugly that Quinn had her eyes closed shut and was breathing even harder than her, her hands clutching the blanket underneath her.

"You're welcome." Quinn just whimpered as Charlie picked her cock back up and started to stroke it harshly to get it hard again.

"Ugh, stop, you're making me hard again. I can't take it."

"If I told Santana what a whiny, flaccid wimp you are in bed, she would never let you live it down. I hope for your sake that you can get it up sooner by the time you have a girlfriend, or she's gonna tell her all her friends what a lame ass you are in bed. Also, try not to arrive so early next time, I was enjoying that cock in my mouth." There were two things festering inside Quinn after Charlie's little speech. Rage and embarrassment.

Here was her flipping _sister_ who was stroking her cock after she had just come down her fricking _throat_ telling her that she had an early arrival problem, lecturing her about not being a good enough _fuck_. She blushed to the tip of her ears as she felt her dick responding to the enticing touches, her balls contracting, ready to come again.

"You know you really don't want to do that," Quinn murmured, trying not to let it show how turned on she was from the degrading words of her sister. She knew that she'd come again if Charlie kept stroking her like that.

"What? Tell you what a lousy partner you are in bed? I'm doing you a favor, you know? Giving you tips like that. You should honor them," She squeezed the base of Quinn's cock and the blonde lost the last bit of composure she had.

"Ahhh! Oh my God!" Thick ropes of come shot out of the tip of her penis, landing all over Charlie's chin, her beloved, yellow dress and the top of her chest. With a last stroke from Charlie's hand, Quinn could feel the rest of her come sliding down her penis's shaft, oozing onto her sister's hand.

She was breathing hard again but didn't dare open her eyes for fear of her sister's wrath. She really fucking loved that dress.

She was on the verge of running from her room when she felt Charlie's tongue run along the side of her shaft, licking up the excess come, sucking languidly at the tip, moaning at the taste and Quinn completely lost it.

She bolted upwards, grabbed her sister by the shoulders and pushed her onto her back. It didn't take long for her to rip off her sister's dress or her own jeans and top, so in a matter of minutes they were both naked and Quinn was rolling a condom onto her dick.

"I told you not to move, Quinn. It's alright, I can just ride you if you're too exhausted." Charlie let her hands run up and down her sister's abs, grabbed her boobs and circled the erect nipples, making Quinn whimper some more and her dick twitch. Feeling Quinn come from just a few simple strokes and her words was the most erotic thing Charlie had ever seen and that included the face Quinn made when she was coming inside of her - protected by a condom, of course.

"Just shut up, Charlie, okay? I'm trying to fuck you, here." She spread her sister's legs and swallowed hard at seeing her pussy again. She'd imagined it a few times over the last month as she was masturbating, even if she didn't dare admit it to herself, she really wanted them to fuck when she didn't have her extra dick, she just wanted Charlie to eat her out sometime, but she couldn't very well just ask her about it.

Apparently, Charlie was only interested in her when she had a penis.

"I'm waiting, or did you come in your condom already? Maybe I should just take care of myself." Her hand was already making its way down to her soaked clit when Quinn grabbed it before it could reach its destination and aligned her cock with her sister's hole. She would not let this opportunity go to waste.

"Maybe, if you could just shut up for a second I could actually make you feel good." She pushed her cock slowly into her sister and bit her lip in pleasure, trying as hard as she could not to come already. It was hard though, with the tight heat that was gripping her better than even Charlie's throat ever could. "Besides, it's not my fault that my penis is so sensitive. I'm just not used to it yet."

"If that implies that we should work on your stamina, then I completely agree and accept. Mhh, you're doing a good job so far, though." Her mouth opened wide as she felt Quinn slip all the way inside and moaned happily as the blonde pressed her upper body against hers as well, softly kissing her neck, as if she wasn't sure if she should.

Wrapping her arms around her sister's back, Charlie started to move her hips slowly into Quinn, making happy noises whenever Quinn's cock bumped into the right spots inside her, milking her for all she was worth. Quinn grunted and moaned and bit down hard on Charlie's neck to muffle her scream as she came for a third time that day.

"We really need to work on how long you can last. Though it's understandable, I guess." Charlie lovingly stroked her sister's hair and patted her on the back as Quinn recovered from her orgasm.

"The condom feels disgusting now." Quinn made a disgruntled noise as she felt her own come slosh inside around the condom and sticking to her cock.

"You know you can just take it off. It's not like we even know if you can get me pregnant. I mean, wouldn't it be totally unrealistic that you can produce functioning sperm _and_ eggs? I mean, we don't know, maybe you're infertile altogether." Charlie explained matter of factly.

"First of all, I'm not going to have sex with you without protection! Second of all, that's the point, we don't know and don't you think it'd be less freakishly weird if I indeed could get you pregnant, which, _ew_, you're my _sister_ and we'd have mutant babies, than me growing one of these things every months already is?" She pointed in between her legs where her penis was still buried up to the hilt inside Charlie.

"Whatever, just pull out and get a new condom, if you don't wanna do me raw. And do it before I get out of the mood with you whining and complaining all the time." Quinn gritted her teeth at her sister's nerve but did as told anyway. She made a knot in the old condom with some difficulty and pulled a new one out of the box inside her bedside table drawer. "_El Torro Grande_. Macho much?"

"What? I tried all the smaller brands, they don't fit." Quinn blushed again and got back in between Charlie's legs, slipping right back into her, hissing as Charlie squeezed her cock with her inner muscles. "If you want me to last and not come in the next ten seconds you really don't want to do that, okay? It's not fair that you last as long as you do and get to make fun of me just because you have the vagina."

At that sentence, Charlie burst out into laughter and Quinn's face took on an even deeper shade of red.

Mad that her sister was laughing at her and her little problem, Quinn grabbed her by the waist and started pounding into her rapidly, her cock moving in and out of Charlie at break-neck speed, trying to hold on to the last bit of willpower she had.

Charlie's laughter died in her throat at the feeling of being fucked to within an inch of her life and she dug her fingernails into Quinn's back as she fought to hold on as Quinn continued to thrust her dick right into where she needed her most.

"Oh my God, Quinn, that's the spirit," she groaned out as she clutched harder and harder at her and moved her hips in time with the fast pumps.

"You just can't enjoy anything without turning it into a joke, can you?" Quinn was now raging with a feeling of power she didn't know she possessed as she fucked Charlie into the mattress, the bed squeaking unhappily at the rapid fucking on top of it. "Fine, next time you come to me for your monthly fix of cock you can just go to someone else for it!"

She pushed harder than she ever had before and Charlie came with a wail of Quinn's name on her lips and shuddered around Quinn's cock in an earth-shattering orgasm, even better than the one she'd had the last time they had done this, her fingernails drawing blood on her sister's back.

Quinn pushed into her a few more times before she too fell over in orgasm and crashed on top of her sister, her hips twitching into the warm heat a few more times as she rode out her climax, her nose and mouth pressed against her sister's sweaty neck.

Charlie panted against Quinn's hair and winced slightly, as she saw the marks she had left on her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a jerk," she said guiltily.

"I'm sorry you're such a jerk, too." Charlie gasped at Quinn's mumbled joke and squeezed her insides around her sister's cock in punishment, smirking at the spent whine she let out. "Sorry. The habit of insulting my sibling. It's not my fault you decided you wanna sleep with your sister."

Charlie scoffed.

"Stop talking or the title of jerk is gonna get passed on to you. I'm really sorry, though. You know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you just really need to work on how long you last or no girl, especially Rachel, is ever gonna give you the time of day." She patted her sister's back and waited for the inevitable big bang.

"What is your problem? I've told you a thousand times, I do _not_ like Berry! I can't believe I ever let you talk me into sex with you, you idiot." She pulled out of her sister, got rid of the condom and went into the adjoining bathroom to clean herself up. Charlie waited a few moments, admired her sister's ass as it walked away from her and only then decided to follow her.

She found Quinn waiting in the bathroom for the water in the shower to turn warm, completely naked, arms crossed and with her semi-erect cock hanging out, still glistening from her own come and Charlie's saliva.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around her sister from behind and gripped her cock in her left hand. "It's okay that you like her, you know. She's really nice and she told me she doesn't have a gag reflex either, I bet Quinn Jr. would be quite happy about that." She grinned as she felt Quinn harden in her hand and pushed the slightly disoriented girl into the shower, fell to her knees in front of her and started sucking on her cock again.

"Just imagine, Quinn. If you just grew some balls, this could be her, sucking on your dick, taking those balls into her mouth." Quinn whimpered and grabbed for the shower bar next to her as Charlie took one of her testicles in her mouth and starting rolling it around, lavishing it with her tongue while jerking off Quinn's shaft with her left hand.

"You know she believes in waiting though, right?" Quinn mumbled, her eyes screwed shut, her thighs flexing and shaking every time Charlie sucked particularly hard on her ball. A popping sound rang through the bathroom as Charlie let the testicle jump back into place, making Quinn's penis twitch.

"If I recall correctly, taking it up the ass doesn't make you any less of a virgin, my sweet, innocent sister. And a blow job doesn't even come near that kind of intimacy." She pressed Quinn's dick against her stomach and licked it from her scrotum to the tip, taking the cock back into her mouth when she reached it. "So stop worrying about it and just go for it."

Quinn's free, right hand, the one that wasn't busy with convulsively holding on to the shower bar, found its way into her sister's hair as she slowly started to work her cock inside Charlie's mouth, rubbing it against the top and the insides of her cheeks, hissing every time her teeth scraped tantalizingly against the sensitive skin of her penis.

Maybe Charlie was right and she really should go for Rachel, to hell with what everybody thought, but she really didn't feel like thinking about that while her cock was inches deep inside her sister. She looked down and met her sister's gaze, her hazel eyes so familiar and yet so different from her own and the look she gave her as she deep throated her for the second time that day was enough to make her come for the fifth time, shooting her load – or whatever was left of it – inside her sister's mouth as she collapsed against the wall, moaning loudly.

She watched Charlie swallow her come and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from becoming hard again. They really needed to stop this and fast.

"Thanks for, uhh... taking care of me," she stuttered as Charlie got up from her knees and pressed a tiny kiss to her lips, blanketing Quinn's body with her own.

"You're welcome. Though I hope that you'll have Rachel to do that for you by next month, since I've asked Dani to take me out on a date for next Saturday and I'm sure I will not be available for you, I'm no cheater," she patted Quinn on the cheek and grabbed for her shower gel.

"Seriously, you want me to date Rachel while you date Dani? Isn't that a horrible cliché? That twins date twins?" Charlie rolled her eyes as she soaped up Quinn's cock, noticing with satisfaction that her older sister jumped and whined softly.

"It's a great idea. Now stop complaining and get washed up so we can move this to my room. I have the bigger bed." It took some time before Charlie was completely satisfied that her bed had been sufficiently christened.


End file.
